


To Have Met You

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To have met you, Killua, was it a fortunate or unfortunate thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Met You

“I wish I had never met you,” Gon stated. His words rung throughout the still silence. Killua stared hard at Gon’s back as if he couldn’t process what Gon had said. His lip trembled as he tried to come up with something to say. But, he felt too many things at once and couldn’t form in words what he wanted to express. Instead, his emotions came in the form of warm tears as they began to fall down his pale cheeks. 

Finally, in a soft whimper, Killua managed to ask, “Why?” It made no sense to him. His mind traced back when Gon had said: ‘I’m glad to have met you. To meet you was a fortunate thing.’ So then, why now, was he being told this? 

A slow painful silence passed before Gon spoke again. “…That’s because…”

“…Because what?”

Gon gave no answer. Instead, he took a step forward, a step away from Killua. Killua’s heart tightened. ‘Don’t go, not again…’ he thought.

“Wait!” The word burst forth from Killua’s lips and his arm was stretched out as if it could stop Gon from leaving. Gon indeed did stop. In almost a whisper, Killua pressed on his question. “Because…what?”

There was a short pause before Gon said, “…What it is…it…it isn’t important.”

Killua’s eyes widened. “What do you mean it’s not important!? Of course it’s important! You idiot! Now tell me or I swear to god I’ll---“

“I’M NOT IMPORTANT!” Gon yelled cutting Killua off. “So…it shouldn’t matter.”

“YOU ARE IMPORTANT! YOU’RE IMPORTANT TO ME!” Killua cried desperate to make Gon stay. He said it on an impulse. His cheeks flushed red as he began to realize that he just revealed one of his deepest secrets.

“…Don’t…don’t lie to me…” Gon said in a sad attempt to laugh. His voice was breaking. “I…am just a burden…” He turned to face Killua. Tears streamed down his face. Whether Killua’s words were true or not, they were the words that he always wanted to hear. To mean something to someone…to be important to them…was something Gon desired for so long. “…I hurt you…if you wouldn’t have met me…you wouldn’t be so sad…that’s why…No one likes me…so…it would be okay…if…I just…disappear…”

“…Gon…” So many things whirled throughout Killua’s mind. What should he do? In the spur of the moment, Killua did what he should have done a long time ago. He went up to Gon and embraced him tight. “…It isn’t a lie…you’re…precious to me…I don’t want to lose you…ever again. You’re…the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t…imagine how things would be if I hadn’t met you…”

“…Killua…Killua…Killua…I lied too! …I’m so glad to have met you! I always was! I feel the same! …Killua…Killua!” Gon sobbed uncontrollably as he buried his face on Killua’s shoulder. Killua stroked his head as he also cried in loud whimpers. 

What had been left unsaid had finally been said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pet peeve about how Gon is usually treated by some. Probably because I love this sun too much. imo: Usually he ends up getting the short end of the stick. Gon is important. That is all.


End file.
